YuGiOh! Randomized!
by jambis
Summary: TDTYCGAOTAWWSISA with a new name and new storyline. Check it out!
1. Part 1

TDTYCGAOTAWWSISA....  
  
You may know this story....  
  
You may not....  
  
But one thing is for sure....  
  
The new name is....  
  
Well.... ehh....  
  
The new name is....  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Randomized....  
  
Yeah....  
  
--Disclaimer--You know what I own and don't. I own the story, and that's about it ;) And don't think I'm making this a gay fic...  
  
-Part 1-

Yugi: Hooooowwwwdy ho boys and girls!!  
  
Joey: Eh....  
  
Kaiba: Uhhh...  
  
Bakura: Ewww!!! -grins a flattered face-  
  
Tea: Bakura!! -slaps Bakura-

Joey: Haha! Bakura had anuda gay moment dere.  
  
Yugi: I didn't know you swung both ways Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I don't....  
  
--Later At the Kaiba house -smack- mansion--  
  
Kaiba: Oh great... another thunderstorm.... phone rings Hello?  
  
Mysterious voice: Mr. Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yes?  
  
Mysterious voice: Mr. Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yes?  
  
Mysterious voice: Oh. There you are...  
  
Kaiba: ....  
  
Mysterious voice: I know where you live...  
  
Kaiba: Doesn't everyone? -both pause, staring into space-  
  
Mysterious voice: I will be coming....  
  
Kaiba: -eyes get wider- For what?  
  
Mysterious voice: .... -looks around- To.... -head suddenly pops out of phone- TO SELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Uhhh... hangs up  
  
Mysterious voice: :(  
  
Mokuba: Who was that?  
  
Kaiba: A creep...  
  
Mokuba: What kinda creep?  
  
Kaiba: ... Think '15 nose jobs' Mokuba....  
  
Mokuba: :0 AHHHHH!!!! -runs away to his room screaming-  
  
Kaiba: Ah... it's so clear out now... -birds chirp and fly around- Ahhh......... -FLASH BOOM birds fall out of air, burnt to a crisp- Wha??? Huh???  
  
Next day  
  
Mokuba: TV!!! -turns on TV while jumping towards the couch, only to hit the couch, bounce off, and into a lamp, which then hits an expensive vase-  
  
Kaiba: Why is it always a vase that gets broken in rich peoples homes? -gets slapped by Mokuba- Err... mansions? -TV comes on-  
  
Movie commercial voice: "The Day Before Tomorrow" comes out the day before tomorrow, which is today, which means the movies event should take place today, but it is fiction, so it will not happen the Day Before Tomorrow, but will it happen other days not the Day Before Tomorrow, we will not know, but then, it will not be the Day Before Tomorrow, but maybe, the Day Before the Day After Tomorrow, which would be Tomorrow? We don't know....  
  
--Woot! That's enough for the first part. Lataz all! Thunderstorm!--


	2. Part 2

–YuGiOh! Randomized!–  
  
Part 2  
  
–At Yugi's–  
  
Yugi- Lalala... folds clothes and puts them in a pile Stubush, boodoo.... stubeedeepopetibleeblop....  
  
Grandpa- Yugi...  
  
Yugi- Yes?  
  
Grandpa- Go to the store and get some food for us.  
  
Yugi- Allllllllrighty then...  
  
–At the store–  
  
Yugi- -whistles as he grabs "the patch" off a shelf- Grandpa will need one of these....  
  
Tea- YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi- Wha? -turns around quickly- OH MY GOD!!! -takes cart without noticing it is Tea and pushes it at her- Take THAT!  
  
Tea- AHHH!!! gets hit by cart that is going at 100 mph and is pushed into a wall, leaving an enormous gash in the wall  
  
Yugi- sees Tea's imprint on the wall and sees her lying on the ground, unconscious TEA!!!  
  
Tea- ...  
  
–At Bakura's–  
  
Ryou- I made some bangas and tea for you and me Bakura.  
  
Bakura- Hahaha... bangas...  
  
Ryou- It's sausage...  
  
Bakura- -stops, eyes watery, and a grin- So, bangas equals SAUSAGE? -moves closer to Ryou and eyes get wider and more watery- SAUSAGE???  
  
Ryou- -steps back half a step- Ye... Yes....

Bakura- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryou- You ah such a dirty thinker.  
  
Bakura- Want to see my REAL dirty thinking? -walks Ryou into a room, shuts door... click-  
  
Ryou- BAKURA!!! :D  
  
–Kaiba hou.... mansion–  
  
Mokuba- -watching TV- You know, we should go to the movies some time...  
  
Kaiba- Moky Moky Moky... You know that if we do something in public, our chance of being killed increases by 400%...  
  
Mokuba- Ummm.... that's the wreck chance increase from using a cell phone while driving....  
  
Kaiba- 0.0 You're not the boss of me....  
  
Mokuba- What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Kaiba- -smacks Mokuba- NO CURSING!  
  
Mokuba- It's not a 'curse' word... besides... it's cuss...  
  
–Tah dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! That is part 2! Day after tomorrow.... The Day After Tomorrow is already in thea.... The next part should be up the day after tomorrow... –

:P


End file.
